Nacny's Birthday
by gymgurlerika
Summary: Now, this is yet another sequel to Linda's New Snowboard. There will b many more so just hold on for like, 10 or more stories like this. This one is about Nancy's Birthday introducing a new kid, Juliana. it will get funnier and funnier as things get going
1. The Invitation

|Nancy's Birthday|  
  
This is another mini sequel 2 Linda's new snow board. I hope you will enjoy this fanfic as much as the other.   
  
Gymgurlerika  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
  
We join our fav Snowboard heros (and heroines) Wendi, Jam, Linda, Tommy, Kendra, Damien, Slash, and Justin next to the newly opened Restaurant "Snowboard Snacks" hangin' around sippin' sodas. But one person was missing. Linda burped softly into her napkin. "Oh it's no fun if you don't do it right" Damien declared. So for the next few minutes Tommy and Damien sat on the table each trying to get a bigger burp then the other. "Dude, Where's my car" said Slash quoting the movie Dude, Where's My Car. Jam joined in "Where's your car dude".  
"Dude where's my car"  
"Where's your car dude"  
"Dude where's my car"  
"where's your car dude"  
"dude where's— oh wait". Slash got a weird look on his face and suddenly everyone in and out of the restaurant knew why. Slash let out such a big belch that he was sent flying, along with the other kids sitting on the table. "Oh Slash" Linda threw a napkin at him "that was disgusting". But he didn't hear her because Slash and Jam were currently rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically where you could hear two distinct words "Earthquake" and "Belch". "Oh yeah bro" said Damien laughing "that's how you burp" But suddenly Slash sat bolt upright, almost giving him whiplash. "Where's Nancy?"he asked . There was silence. An answer came to him as a penetrating shriek honked through the silence. A screaming teenaged blonde girl was hurtling down snow board street knocking down a rabbit and terrorizing a squirrel. She came to a screeching halt right in front of Slash. Right behind her was another blonde girl. She had long blonde hair up in a bun in the back of her head with a hair chopstick through it. She had fair blue eyes, with baby blue eyeshadow on her eyelids and rosy cheeks, but one side was covered up by a washable tattoo. It displayed a Rainbow with two clouds, one at each end of the rainbow. Her pink lips were coated with a glittery lip gloss. She had on a Blue t-shirt showing a cat holding out a paw with glittery words circling it saying "Caution: I scratch". She was wearing black pants with blue flames coming up the side. She seemed taller then Nancy, given the fact that she was wearing Navy Blue High heals. "YEAH!!!" Nancy screamed jumping into the air "Tomorrow's my Birthday!!!!". She took a pause where she giggled, drew a long breath, and said "This is my cousin, Juliana". Juliana looked around smiling broadly showing a set of glittering rainbow braces. "Hi!" said Linda jumping up from sitting on Justin's lap (Ever since Justin and Linda met at the movies, they've been going steady). Linda froze suddenly about 2 paces from Juliana. "I just ADORE your pants!!!" she squealed. "I know!" said Juliana "I made them myself!". "So Juliana" asked Justin "Do you Snowboard?". "Heck ya!" she said smiling again. "I also surf, skateboard....". "We get the picture" said Jam getting up from his seat "So are you gonna have a party Nancy?". "Yeah! I invited all of you, I think......". Everyone gave each other puzzled looks. "Ok" said Nancy blushing a deep red, "So I forgot to send the invitations, sue me. Anyway, It's at Turtle Island. It'll be great! It's at 4:00 in the afternoon, ok?". And soon she rushed off with Juliana. "I like Juliana" Wendi said "She's cool. I like her attitude the most". "Yeah" said Linda "it's the I don't care what anyone thinks attitude". "I like her taste in clothes" said Damien. "Yeah" said Kendra "She totally has to tell me her secret! Those are like the tightest pants I have ever seen". "I'm goin' to the party, what about all you guys?" Justin asked. "Totally!" said everyone else in unison. 


	2. The Preparation

|Nancy's Birthday|  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Preparation  
  
  
"Ok, so, we need to plan out activities" Nancy said to Juliana the day before the party. "Ok, we should have a race, maybe we could swim, and then we should go back to your house for a sleep over!" "Even the boys?" Nancy asked. "Yeah, they can sleep in another room with my older brother, Jesse, he's coming down to Snowboard street this week. He's looking for a house. He's REALLY into Snowboarding." "I guess that'll work" Nancy said with a grin.   
  
Meanwhile, Wendi, Linda, and Kendra are shopping for Nancy. "Which one do you think I should get her, the tight butterfly pants, or the pink top?" Linda asked. "Oh, hun, don't get her the top. It's making a fashion statement." "Really?" Linda said holding it up so she could look at it better, "What's it saying to you?" "It's saying I'm a stupid airhead who walks around in flee market clothes" Kendra said with a disgusted face. Linda looked at it for a minute. "Ew! You're right!" she said, throwing it on the ground. "I'm getting her this shirt and a new Rocket Board." Wendi held up the shirt. It was pink and said, "I want you..." and in small letter's next to it, "To go away." "That's a good shirt, but you should get her pants to go with it. What about these?" Kendra said holding up a pair of sparkling yellow pants. "Those are perfect!" Wendi said, and added that to her shopping cart. In the end, Wendi bought her that outfit and made a special Butterfly Rocket Board (It attracts butterflies and is fast), Kendra bought her a pink dress that goes down to her ankles, a matching head band, and a pair of pink high heels, and Linda had bought her a pair of short jean shorts with a shirt that said "I'm a Princess, Treat me like one!", and a pair of trendy flip flops. "Well" Linda said, "I think that was money well spent! But Nancy's gonna have to loan me those pants sometime." The girls left for home to wrap their presents.  
  
The boys, though, weren't having a good time with the presents. "What do you get a girl?" Damien asked looking around town for a shop where he might find something for her. "Well, does she have a Skateboard?" Slash asked. "Nope. But she's always wanted one." "Then that's what I'm getting her" Slash said picking up a Pink Skateboard. "Look guys! A Candy store!" Damien said. The guys ran in and looked around. It was Gummy Bear, Malt Ball, Bubble Gum heaven. "Ok, I know what I'm getting Nancy!" The guys said at the same time, and began to stock up on the bubble gum. 


	3. The Party is Changed

Nancy's Birthday  
  
Chapter 3: The Party is Changed  
  
The day passed, and soon it was time for Nancy to have her party. Juliana rode her board with Nancy down to Turtle Island. But when they got there. . . . . . "Oh no" There was a big sign before Turtle Island's area that said "CLOSED: HAZARDOUS WASTE SPILLED" "Ah man" Juliana said, "Well, we'll have to cancel the party-" "Oh no we won't!" Nancy said, and jumped on her board, "We have to call everyone, there's going to be a change in plans..." and she raced off, leaving a confuesed Juliana tagging along.   
They reached Nancy's house and quickly ran up to her room. Nancy's picked up the phone and dialed Wendi's number. "Hello" Wendi said picking up on the other line. " This is Nancy. Do you have three way call" Nancy asked. "Yup!" Wendi said, " And so does Linda and Jam. Why?" "Call Linda and Jam. Tell Linda to call Tommy and Justin, Tell Jam to call Slash, Tell slash to call Kendra and Damien" Nancy answered. "OK, gottcha!" Wendi said. Nancy could hear dialing on the other line and then. . . . . . . "Hello" came Linda's voice. "Hi this is Wendi, Nancy, and Juliana. We're doing three way or more like 10 way call. I'm gonna call Jam, hold up a sec. . . . . (More ringing). . . "Hello, Jam speaking." "Hi Jam this is Nancy, Juliana, Linda, and Wendi. We are doing a ten way call" Wendi said, "Now I have instructions for Linda and Jam. Linda? You call Tommy and Justin. Jam call Slash." More ringing. Then. . . . . "Hello, Slash here!" "Hi Slash" Jam said, "Call Kendra and Damien." Tons of ringing going on now. "Hello, this is the residence of Tommy" "Hello this is Damien" "Hi! Kendra here, start chatting now" "Justin Speaking, go now" "QUIET!!!!!!" Wendi yelled into the phone. Silence. "Ok" she said with a heavy sigh, "I'm gonna call your names. If you can hear me say "here" ok?" "Gotcha!!" everyone said in unison.  
"Nancy?"  
"Here"  
"Juliana?"  
"Yeah what?"  
"Kendra?"  
"Talk to me"  
"Linda?"  
"Yes Ma'am"  
"Justin?"  
"Yes babe?"  
"Slash?"  
"Sup"  
"Jam?"  
"Yo"  
"Tommy?"   
"Wha?"  
"Damien"  
"Present"   
  
"Ok, talk to us Nancy" Wendi said. "Guys, Turtle Island has been polluted. We can't have my party there, instead, meet me at my house and we'll go from there ok? Bye!" And Nancy hung up, Leaving everyone clueless. "Nancy" Juliana said, "Whatever you've got up your sleeve won't work. We can't have snowboard races here!" "I know" Nancy said with a crooked grin, "We'll just have to race somewhere else." 


	4. The Party Starts

Nancy's Birthday  
  
Chapter 4: The Party Starts  
  
Nancy waited in anticipation for her guests to arrive. Finally, after several hours, a ring at the door announced the first guest. She answered the door, it was Wendi. "Wendi you made it!" Nancy said. Wendi was carrying two packages, one wrapped in butterfly wrapping, and one wrapped in a beautiful water colored wrap. "That paper's from Crazy Jungle's trees. It's very special" Wendi explained. "Wow" Nancy said Speechless. She set the gifts on the table as Juliana walked in. She was wearing what looked like a very interesting pair of pj's. "I didn't know we would be bothering your beauty sleep Juliana" Wendi said. "Oh, you're not" She answered flipping her hair, "It's gonna be a sleep over. And Nancy bought everyone a new pair of pj's." "Aw, thank you!" Wendi said.   
"Surprise! Surprise!" announced Linda as she walked into Nancy's house. "Linda, you're here!" Nancy said with a smile. Linda had a huge Teddy bear in her arms. "Here you go! This is for now, I'll have Jeeves bring in the rest." 'AW!!! IT'S SO CUTE!!!!!" Nancy said taking her new teddy bear and hugging it to pieces. Jeeves ten came in with about, 10 more boxes. "5 of them are for this idea I have for your party" Linda said, "The Idea is a fashion show." "Sweet" Wendi said.   
Next in came Kendra. She walked in with three boxes. "Hi guys!" She said as Nancy came over to her. "Listen, we're gonna freak the boys out. They said they'd all come in a big group, so, we're gonna freak them out. "Ok" She said with an evil grin. Just then they heard footsteps approaching. "SHH!!!" Nancy said shutting the lights off. They all hid behind something. The door creaked open. "Hello?" they heard Slash say. Wendi giggled, but was to late to muffle it. "They're in here" Slash said. He switched on the lights. But he couldn't see where anyone was."They're probably in Nancy's room upstairs. Let's go" Slash said. They went upstairs. "Sweet" Nancy said. "AH, HA!!!" Slash said jumping down from the stair case, "You're all in the front room!!! now come out come out wherever you are..." "BOO!" Kendra popped out from behind a comforter and scared Slash so much he ran upstairs and they heard Nancy's bedroom door slam. The girls couldn't help it, they laughed, collapsing out of their hiding places.   
All the boys ran down stairs, took advantage of their positions, and started a tickling war. The girls were practically near defeat when Kendra jumped up and began tickling her "attacker", and then relieved the other girls of their's too, until the boys surrendered. "Oh my gosh" Nancy said collapsing on the couch, "What a way to start a party!"   
Slash revealed that he had brought Harry Potter: And the Sorcerer's Stone for DVD, but Nancy had other plans. "Can't we watch the movie Nancy?" Slash begged. "Nope, I've got a better idea" Nancy said with a smile, "Before we go into the real details, we're gonna have a Snowboard race. Down at Crazy Jungle. And after that, I wanna show you a special place. So everyone grab your shoes, let's go!" 


	5. The Race at Crazy Jungle

Nancy's Birthday  
  
Chapter 5: The Race at Crazy Jungle  
  
"Oh, Now what?" Nancy and the gang arrived at the Crazy Jungle Snowboard track just to find that it was closed. There was a huge gate blocking their entrance. "Never mind the race, let's just go back home" Nancy said. "No way, we can still race!" Slash argued. He then began to climb the fence. "Slash! What are you doing?!" Linda asked. "I'm gonna race!" 'But what about guards?" Wendi asked. "We'll just have to take our chances!" Slash said, jumping down off the fence on the other side," Now are you in with me or what?" Nancy went forward and began to climb the fence. "Nancy-" "C'mon, it'll be fun!" So everyone climbed the fence. "Ok, no Dragon Boards, No items, we can't take chances" Linda said as everyone huddled for a plan. "Ok" Wendi said, "But if one of us gets caught, we'll be like a pack of wolves. We turn back and all get caught. Got it?" "Got it!" Everyone said.   
They all got to the starting point. "On your mark. . . . get set. . . . ." Wendi started. "GO!" Slash said as a guard looked through the gate and saw them. They were off, with guards tailing them. "Every one, spread out we'll lose them, screw the race!!!" Nancy yelled. Jam went with Linda, Tommy with Nancy, Wendi with Slash, Damien and Justin, and Juliana with Kendra .   
Jam and Linda had two horizontally challenged guards on their tail. "Ok" Linda leaned over to Jam, "Here's the plan." She took out some candy out of her pocket and chucked it back at the guards. Her plan worked. The guards stopped to pick up the candy. "Ok! Head for the lift!" and they raced off.  
"Wendi they're closing in" Slash yelled as the guards chasing them got closer. "Ok, they know we're here so I guess it wouldn't hurt to use these now. She took out two pans, and two invisibility packs. "Alright!" Slash said. They used the invisibility packs and then the pans. The guards were squished giving them the chance to race to the lift.  
"Tommy, we gotta think of something!" Nancy screamed. But Tommy wasn't listening. He was eating a banana. "Tommy you're brilliant!" Nancy screamed. She took the banana peal and threw it behind herself. One of the guards slipped on it, the other ran into him. "YEAH!!!" the two said, and raced to the lift.  
Damien and Justin were caught behind a extremely fast guard. "Damien! We can't shake him!" Justin said. Meanwhile, Kendra and Juliana we're having problems with their own guards. But in a freaky coincidence, Juliana and Kendra met up with Justin and Damien. "Ok" Kendra said, "Everyone switch!" Damien and Justin crossed with Kendra and Juliana, knocking all 3 guards unconscious as they ran into each other.  
Finally everyone reached the lift. "Everyone on! We have to get off at the top and run!!" Slash said letting everyone on. They all got up to the top, jumped out, climbed over the fence and ran. "We'll be just fine?" Nancy asked Slash. "Well how was I supposed to know we were being watched?!" Slash said. And they headed for the safety of Nancy's house. 


	6. Fashion Freaks

Nancy's Birthday  
  
Chapter 6: Fashion Freaks  
  
The Snowboard crew came in with red cheeks and wet pant legs. They collapsed on the floor laughing at their stupid mistakes until they were all out of breath, and punch lines. Then Linda suggested a game. " Slash, Jam, Nancy, Damien, Kendra, Juliana and I will go up stairs to the attic. Didn't you say you had old clothing up their?" Nancy nodded. "Good. We'll all get dressed in stuff and do a runway fashion show, live from Nancy's House. Tommy and Justin can commentate. Clear?" They all nodded and took their positions. Justin and Tommy began to build a runway. Wendi sat up her video camera. And the rest went upstairs to the attic.  
  
The attic was really creepy. There were spiders and cobwebs, and Juliana was certain she saw something silvery slither by some old boxes. "Let's get the old clothes and get out of here" Kendra said. They searched and finally Slash found a trunk with a piece of paper taped to it that said, "Dress up". "I found it!" Slash said. Every one helped open it. There were funny looking shawls and dresses, and a weird tuxedo. Linda found endless boxes of hats, and Jam found an odd assortment of shoes. They were ready.  
  
Back downstairs Justin and Tommy were untangling Christmas lights for the runway, and Wendi was adjusting a spotlight. Jam stuck his head down the stairs and said, "You ready?" Tommy and Justin gave a thumbs up. "It's go time" Wendi said. Justin got his seat by a desk, followed by Tommy. "And we're live in 5...4...3...2...1" Wendi said. She started the camera, and focused it on Justin and Tommy. "And we're live for the Snowboard Kid Classic, I'm Justin..." and then Tommy said, "And I'm Tommy." Justin continued, " We have a few new styles today for you folks and we'll start with Nancy." Nancy came down in a purple bikini with flip flops. "We have Nancy in the oh so fashionable Purple Bikini" Tommy said. Next Linda came down in a Tankini with palm trees and dolphins. "Linda is styling the Hawaii Dreams Tankini." Slash peeked his head around the corner. "Do I have to?" Slash asked embarrassed. "Yes" Nancy said nudging him out. Slash came down the runway in a Olive Green and Brown striped Speedo. Justin had to hold in his laughter as he said, "And Slash is modeling the not so popular pukey Speedo look." Jam came down in swim trunks. "And here's the sporty look, Jam fashions this one." Wendi screamed from the camera "ow!" loudly. Jam Blushed and ran up the stairs. "Now" Tommy said, "it's time for the Evening Styles." Linda came down in a blue sparkly dress with a cut in the back. She was wearing a pair of silky white gloves.  
She walked down blowing kisses to the camera. "This is the night sky dress and gloves. And they marvelous on Linda don't you think?" Justin said. Linda left the stage, and Nancy came down the stairs. She was wearing a deep purple dress that was extremely detailed diamonds on the sleeves. Her gloves were a light lavender. Slash was watching from the stairs, and his mouth was wide open. She waltzed down the steps like an Angel. "And this is the Sweet Christmas outfit. And might I say it looks absolutely ravishing on Nancy, don't you think Tommy" Justin said. "Oh yes, absolutely" Tommy said with a smile. Nancy went up the stairs as Juliana came down, with two escorts. Jam and Slash were each on one of her arms. Jam was wearing the traditional black tux, white shirt, and a rose. Slash was in a white tux however, and they looked great with Juliana's white dress with a black over shawl. "And Jam, Slash, And Juliana are fashioning the black and white collection" Tommy said to the camera. The rest of the gang came down the stairs and they waved at the camera for one last shot. "And that's all for today folks, see you on the next Fashion of the Famous." 


	7. Trampoline Torture

Nancy's Birthday  
  
Chapter 7:Trampoline Torture  
  
  
After the show, the crew went outside to jump on Nancy's giant trampoline. "I bet none of you losers can make me get out of the crouched position" Slash said climbing onto the trampoline, curling up like an egg. "I can" said Jam. He too climbed up onto the trampoline and began jumping up and down. When he got really high he crouched all funny like, kind of like Slash, and forced himself hard down. But Slash was really resistant to all of the jumps he did. None of the kids could. But finally, Tommy said, "Watch the pro at work guys. I bet you, Slash, 10 Crunch Bars that You can't stay that way after Tommy's cannonball of Death." "Oh yeah right!" said Slash, "Bring it on!!!" Tommy backed up............way up....... and came charging towards the trampoline. Slash begin to shake with fear. Tommy jumped up into the air, formed the cannonball position, and then came tumbling down onto the rubbery jump item. Slash went flying into the air, screaming like a girl, and came plunging down...except he missed the trampoline. Instead, he landed on the grass beside it. "Ooh" Linda said, "He's gonna feel that tomorrow morning." Slash, lying down on the ground, lifted his head up long enough to say, "But I don't want the cookies Mommy" and then he passed out. "I'll deal with it" Juliana said jumping up and running into the house mumbling something like, "Ice pack" and "First aid kit". The rest of the gang took Slash up onto the trampoline and laid him on his back. Wendi raced in to get him a blanket. Juliana came back with Ice and band-aids. She put a large band-aid on the bloody cut on his fore-head. "Oh I hope he's O.K." Nancy said. "He's fine" Kendra said, "I think the biggest thing that got hurt was either his pride, or his um..." "Ok enough" Nancy said, ending the subject before they even got there.  
  
As soon as he woke up, Slash didn't feel like jumping anymore. Neither did anyone else. So they all just laid down on the trampoline. Wendi and Jam were lying down on one side of the trampoline( Wendi was pointing out all the constellations), and the there was a big huddle. Nancy sat on one end, then Linda, then Kendra, then Slash, the Juliana, and then Tommy and Damien were siting off the trampoline, because Slash was still scared of Tommy and Damien was being nice for a change. They were all looking at the stars when they saw a shooting star. "Did you see that?" Linda said. "Yeah" Nancy said, "I read in some book that every time you wish on a start and then see a shooting star, that wish will come true." "Really?" asked Kendra. "Yeah" Nancy said, fantasizing about her wish. After a while, the Snow board Kids began to get uncomfortable. "Tommy?" Damien asked, "Go get us some pillows." Tommy got up and ran into the house. "I all ready got my pillow, huh Slash" said Juliana. Nancy looked up to see what she meant. She wish she hadn't. Juliana had her head resting on Slash's chest. Nancy quickly turned away, tears filling her eyes. Her own cousin, she thought in disgust. She would have gone inside except for the feeling she got that she was in the right place at the right time. It was torture and liberating at the same time to be out there. She felt better when she remembered that it was her birthday and she had seen the shooting star. Maybe there was a little hope after all. 


	8. Surprise Gift of Friendship

Nancy's Birthday  
  
Chapter 8: Surprise Gift of Friendship  
  
  
Nancy soon began to get the feeling that envy and jealousy of her cousin take over her. She knew what she had to do. She got off the trampoline and walked inside, acting completely oblivious to the ' What's wrong? ' comments made by her friends. She mumbled under her breath, "oh, you know what's wrong Juliana" and she slammed the door behind her. Slash blinked. "Get off" he said to Juliana. He sat up and looked in the direction she went in. "Wonder what's wrong?" he said. Jam gave him a weird look. "I think you know..." he said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nancy ran up her stairs and into her room, not caring when she slammed the door that her picture of Slash and the gang (He had his arm around her in the picture) fell off the wall. Flinging herself onto her butterfly shaped bed, she grabbed her stuffed bunny and began to sob. She buried her face in her pillow. She heard the door open and close softly. Assuming that it was Wendi, she kept her face in the pillow, but she did stop crying. After a very awkward silence, she heard a voice say, ".....so......." Alarmed at the male voice, she couldn't help finding out who it was that was in her bedroom. It was Jam. "What do you want?" she said, turning back to her pillow. Jam took a large breath and said, "You're freaking us out. What's wrong? You were fine and then you stormed off. I haven't seen someone storm off like that since Linda didn't get what she wanted for her birthday." Nancy smiled at the funny memory. "I guess it's just Juliana" Nancy said finally admitting to what was bothering her. "Juliana and Slash, really. They just seem to be so, you know, 'together'. " Nancy had a rehap of what happened on the trampoline and began to tear. Jam handed her a tissue. "C'mon" He said, sitting next to her on her bed, "It's obvious that he likes you, not Juliana. You could never be replaced. It's like me and Wendi. We...." and then he stopped, and blushed a deep red. Nancy looked at him in surprise. She didn't know Jam and Wendi were an item* (*definition: item: Pair; Couple) . "Don't tell anyone" Jam said. "I won't" Nancy said, smiling. "Anyway, it's like me and Wendi, I've seen a lot of hot boarder girls, but even though she can be freaky sometimes, she's still special to me. That's probably how Slash feels about you, at least he acts like it." Nancy was thinking. Not about Slash, or Juliana. About Jam. She and Jam had never been buds. Something told her that just changed. "Thanks Jam." He smiled slightly, and left the room. She realized how lucky Wendi had it. Such a nice guy. Speaking of Wendi, she came up and poked her head in. "Are you ok?" she said sympathetically. "Yeah" Nancy said getting up. Wendi walked her out. Down the stairs, Juliana, Slash (not sitting even close to Juliana), and the rest of the gang were siting in the living room. "Ok!" she said, and they all laughed. 


End file.
